The Raven
The Raven 'The Raven', who's real name is Aeron, is a mysterious, solitary stag. He was first spotted, as an adult, around Spring of 2011, though nobody knows where he spent his childhood. Some claim they had seen a fawn who acted similarly to him, giving nearby deer only fleeting glances before disappearing. Others say that he was simply ''there, ''no true beginning, no true childhood. For sure, only he and one other knows. He is a quiet, mysterious, precise stag. His every movement seems to have a purpose, though not many others get to see him. His solitude may be derived from the fact that he has a hard time coping with the company of other deer, but in truth he would love a friend he can rely on. He simply has difficulty becoming attatched, for he has trust issues. Aeron is anything but playful. Rather, he enjoys to simply lie down and observe, or, if needing to gain information on other deer, follow them at a distance and learn about them through their actions and how they interact with others. He has been spotted, on many occasions, inside or around the great oak, at the river's edge, around De Drinkplaats, and walking calmy through the woods around The Pond. Aeron has no 'true' pastime. But, he likes watching the young ones frolick and play. And, on occasion, if a fawn has strayed a little too far from its parents, or he has simply been watching a certain fawn, he will openly reveal himself to him or her, and help them. Whether it be gifting them with a mask, or a pelt, or antlers, or simply leading them back home, he always lends a helping hand to those who need him. The said individual he helped previously never do encounter him directly, though he will give them tantalizing flashes and glances. Appearance Overall The Raven wears a dark grayish-navy pelt, an avian mask, and rather demeaning peacock headdress, in place of his antlers. By this he gained his nickname, 'The Raven', though it could also be because he acts like one of the commonly-seen skittish avians; darting this way and that, only showing himself to ones he really deems worthy. Build Aeron is a slightly smaller than average stag, with a lithe, fluid body. That, coupled with a set of slender legs and small hooves enable him fast travel. His black-and-white coat is short, but has retained its soft fawn-like qualities, while he maintians its sleek and glossy appearance. He keeps his face hidden behind his avian mask, so nobody really knows what his face looks like, but his ears are always kept perked and alert, only lying flat when he needs fast travel. History Nobody really knows where the mysterious and fabled Raven came from, but it is said he is centuries old, and was reborn when he entered the Endless Forest. Aeron was, in fact, born somewhere in nothern Europe, when the humans were still around. Though he has little memory of blood relations, he was in fact taken in by a female mage-doe, who taught him all he knows about magic, as well as all his knowledge he has now of the Twin Gods. He also has no memory of any friend-type figure, besides his adopted mother. By the time he grew up, his only mother-figure had disappeared, vanished, leaving him to his own devices. He was fine, of course, for his foster mother often left him on his own for days at a time as she left the snowy grove they called home, to attend to 'clients' (deers who sought out her magical capabilities) or to attend to friends in need. He lost both his antlers in a terrible one-sided fight, containing him and two demon-creatures he had no knowledge of. Because it was a demon-creature and not a normal, earthly one, his antlers never started to grow back. When this fact became apparent, he stopped nursing them and continued on his journey, his odyssey, though for what, he was unsure of. He gained his peacock-headdress from a healing mage, for not even she could re-grow his once mighty antlers. He does not know how he came across the Endless Forest, but his aging cycle suddenly stopped when he set his first hoof into the boundaries of the forest, and instead sort of re-set itself, for he suddenly felt less lethargic, and more younger. But it soon became apparent that the deer of the Endless Forest were not the type who appreciated outcasts like him. As he learned the ropes, he became fond of the innocence of the fawns. So, in his own way, he, too, helped keep the order of the forest, by offering small bits of help to the little ones, here and there. Family As said before, he came here with no blood relations, he was practically alone. And, as stated above, he has yet to meet a doe he can really trust with his life, much less reproduce with. He has, in fact, 'adopted' many fawns and stuck around with them long enough to give them a lasting impression of him, before leaving them when he deems it fit. One particular fawn, a young doe named Tawny, had earned his pity, due to the fact she had an 'odd' leg, and that she was blind. She walked with a slight limp, but her hearing was exceptionally developed. He taught her his ways, and when she was nearly an adult, he simply left her, with no warning or good-bye. But, he still watches over the now-adult Tawny, giving her fleeting glimpses of his recognizable peacock-feather headdress. Or, sometimes, he appears as a raven to her, cawing from the nearby trees. Perhaps one day he will have a true mate and a true daughter, but for now, Tawny is the closest thing he has. It is also rumoured that Raven has watched over a young buck named Oden. Oden has been seen little around the forest, perhaps because his pelt matches in with the trees. He now only appears as an adult, moving around the forest unseen. Many say that when Oden is seen, he simply disappears. People believe that Raven has mentored Oden, teaching him forest magic. Perhaps because of Oden's amazing healing spells, just like Ravens. The buck is unable to hear, so he does not know of the amazing sounds in the forest. Like Tawny, Raven left Oden without goodbye or warning. Raven now only appears to Oden as the bird itself, spreading its wings and flying off. Abilities As well as being able to move swiftly and silently, he also has an adept grasp of magic. And if his magica reserves are fully restored (a rarity,) he is able to shape-shift into a raven for a short time. He, like all the deer in the Endless Forest, has the ability to grant others with a pelt, antlers or a mask. But he also has healing abilities, such as healing minor cuts, keeping infection away from wounds, and lessening sickness. But when his magica reserves are fully depleted, he can do nothing, he is simply a normal deer. Additional Information D.O.B Spring of 2011 Age Phsycological- mid-20's (human) Actual- Centuries old Species Endless Forest stag Category:Biography